(ForSehunDay) Ketika Sehun Ulang Tahun
by bebe fujo
Summary: Dedicated buat Birthday Sehun yang ke-19 Summary: ga kencan sama Luhan, akhirnya teleportan sama Kai sementara hyungnya nyiapin sesuatu. tapi,, semua berakhir rusuh! Comedy Geje! Semoga ngakak amin


[Sehun Day] Ketika Sehun Ulang Tahun

Main Cast : EXO-K + Luhan

Genre: Komedi, Family

Rate: K - T

-HunDay-

Pagi ini Sehun bangun dengan wajah cerah, secerah wajah Kris kalo abis perawatan muka haha~. Bangun tidur bukannya mandi ato gosok gigi gitu biar ga bau Kris (baca: Bau naga hwakakaka *perasaan Kris dinistakan amat ya?*) Sehun malah buka hape merek sungsangnya. Wuiihh.. inbox banyak!

**Dari Kyuhyun : Hoo~ Sehun calon KyuLine hehehe saengil chukhae.. kapan nih masuk Maknae Evil Line?**

_Sehun mbales : makasih hyung.. lha udah pan? Kurang epil apa gue choba?_

**Dari Eunhyuk : ciye yang ulang tahun ayo makan-makan! Ntar gue kasih cd yadong terbaru!**

_Sehun mbales : astapiwoh.. kagak lah hyung. Gue masih unyu!_

Ga lama **Eunhyuk mbales lagi : aiihh.. bego lu! Buat referensi kalo mau main sama Luhan**

_Sehun mbales lagi: oh, iya deh ntaran ya hyung_

-_-"

**Pesan dari Kris : Thehunn~ ulang tahun ya? Hehehe.. thaengil thukhae themoga langgeng thelamanya thama Luhan ok!**

_Sehun mbales: S! kalo di peSan gue bisa ngomong S weee FYI ya ge, gue ga cadel C! makaSih KriS gege Salam buat Luhan ya :)_

Ahh.. mbalesin smsnya ntaran lagi ada yang lebih penting pagi ini buat Sehun. Nelpon Ayang Luhan! Sehun nunggu dengan sabar. Gini nih derita kalo nelpon Luhan pagi-pagi ngangkatnya pasti lamaaaaa banget!

"ehhh~ birthday boy nelpon. Ada apa? sorry ya baru bangun hehehe.." sahun Luhan begitu ngangkat telponnya.

'Set dah kaga pake salam! Dasar Luhan Hyung, mana sopan santunmu sama yang lebih muda?' batin Sehun. *Hadeeehhh.. gaplok juga deh ni bocah!* "hari ini hyung ke Korea ga? Kan Sehun ultah hyung" Tanya Sehun ngerajuk.

"oh sorry Hun, kayaknya ga bisa deh. Mau main bola sama Xiumin"

"oh ya udah!" dengan hati dongkol Sehun matiin tu telpon.

Udah deh kita tinggalin dulu aja Sehun yang lagi jengkel. Kita kedapur dimana D.O lagi nyiapin sarapan dan Kai lagi ngrecokin D.O.

"haiihh.. Kai itu cabe kenapa dirajang-rajang kaya gitu? Mubazir! Cabe mahal tau ga!" omel Dio. "heh dari pada kamu kerjaannya ga jelas gitu mending kamu ajak sehun teleportan kemana kek gitu biar ga dirumah. Katanya mau bikin sureprise buat Sehun. Guna dikit donk!"

"tega! Gini-gini berguna tau! Buktinya tadi pagi hyung minta anterin kepasar biar hemat ongkos katanya. Huh medit!" Kai melet ke Dio. Hahaha.. jadi kerjaan sambilan Kai itu ng-ojek-in Dio yah? Wakakaka XD

"makanya gunain kemampuan kamu sekali lagi"

"ga mau hyung lagian mana mau Sehun jalan bareng aku. Orang dia aja lagi ngambek ke aku gara-gara kemaren aku ngabisin bubble teanya."

"ck! Ayolah biar aku bisa bikin tartnya kalo ada dia mana bisa jadi sureprise!"

"ddiihh udah dibilangin juga tu anak ga bakal mau hyung diajak pegi sama aku! Sana hyung aja yang bilang"

"ya udah ntar aku yang bilang. Pokoknya kalo Sehunnya mau pergi sama kamu, kamu yang ga tak kasih jatah!" ancem Dio. Kai nelen ludahnya. Gawat!

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Udah rapi, udah cling udah kece! Dio baru aja mau buka mulut tapi..

"Kai pergi yok!"

KAMPREEETTTT! Mungkin itu makian dari Kai hahaha.. Kai ga dapet jatah nanti malam weee~ :P

Dio mukanya udah merah nahan ketawa. Yes! Malam ini ga begadang yeyeyeyeye~ sorak Dio dalam hati.

Sehun nyeret Kai buat pergi gitu aja. Untung Kai sadar sebelum dia keluar dorm kalo dia belom mandi dan dia Cuma pake kolor kuning setengah paha *wow! Mau liat donk #plakk* Kai ga bisa nge-bayangin gimana dirinya yang kece jalan-jalan sama Sehun dengan penampilan kaya gitu. EMBARASSING BANGET! Jadilah Kai mandi dulu, ganti baju dandan yang cakep biar ga kalah sama Sehun. Oh ya jangan lupa pake sunblock biar ga tambah gosong hahaha.. XD

"mau kemana hun kita?" Tanya Kai. Bukannya njawab Sehun malah nggemblok di punggung Kai. "heh albino! Ngapain lu gendong ke gue?"

"pan mau teleportan kan? Masa iya gue naik angin kaya Aang Avatar?"

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kalo dia ga lagi ulang tahun udah gue jungkelin ke jurang! Batin Kai. "ya udah mau kemane?"

"China, dorm EXO-M! cepetan!" perintah Sehun.

PLAAKK!

Kai ngeplak kepala Sehun. "semprul lo! Lu kira gue ojek apa? heh! Kira-kira donk! Lu pikir Korea-China deketan apa? jauh bego!"

"ya udah deh terserah kemana yang jelas jalan-jalan! Sumpek pikiran gue Kai!"

"okeh Paris ye!"

Sehun mikir keras. China ama Paris jauh mana? ('-')a

Cliiinggg!

Mereka ngilang.

Kembali ke Dorm EXO-K

D.O yang sedang didapur sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. D.O terpaksa mengerjakan semua sendri karna BaekYeol lagi pada main Flame vs Light sedangkan Suho ia suruh buat ngawasin mereka takut ada yang kebakar. Mayan pemadam kebakaran gratis kan? XD

3 jam perjuangan D.O bikin kuenya doang.. gara gara takaran yang ga pas dia harus bikin kue beberapa kali. Dan 2 jam perjuangan D.O buat ngehias kuenya dengan icing yang niatnya mau dibikin kaya mukanya Sehun tapi selalu gagal.

"pasti gara-gara Sehun kebanyakan dosa nih makanya mukanya susah banget!" gerutu D.O.

Akhirnya D.O nge-hias kuenya dengan muka Sehun versi chibi yang ia jiplak dari internet. Hahaha.. done!

D.O ngambil ponselnya buat ngehubungin Kai kalo mereka udah bisa pulang sekarang. Ga seberapa lama D.O dapet balesan dari Kai.

Kai : Aduh bentar beb lagi seru main di kolong menara eifil di Paris

DO : heh! Ngapain kalian berdua di Paris? Jauh amat mainnya? Agi pulang udah siap semua ini!

Kai: iya deh bentar kita mau ke Jakarta dulu nyari sate sama nasi goreng buat oleh-oleh. Sabar ya beb ga lama kok! ^^

DO: dasar ROYAL!

D.O masuki hapenya ke sakunya lagi. Gini nih kalo ngebiarin 2 maknae lepas dari kandang tanpa pengawasan -_-". D.O melangkahkan kakinya buat ngampirin BaekYeolHo yang masih maen di ruang dance practice dorm mereka. D.O ngelus dada.

"hai eomma~ udah waktunya makan malam?" Tanya Baekhyun manis. Chanyeol ngumpetin tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"kenapa temboknya pada cemong kaya muka Kai?!" D.O dengan penuh penekanan.

"ituu euumm.. tembakan Chanyeol meleset umma.. mianhae~" Chanyeol pasak muka sok innocentnya.

"hhhh.. ya udah sekarang hayuk ngumpul diruang tamu. Oya Chanyeol hyung, tolong ambilin lilin ya trus pasang di kuenya. Aku, Suho hyung sama Baekhyun tunggu diruang tamu," perintah D.O. duh lupa ya kalo sekarang dia yang paling muda? Enak amat nyuruhnya =="

"eh, mending Chanyeol stand by diruang tengah aja. Jadi kalo Sehun dateng dia langsung nyalain lilinya" usul Suho.

"sendirian? Ga ditemenin Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"ck! Cemen lu masa gitu aja ditemenin" ledek D.O. dan jelas aja dia dapet jitakan dari tangan gede Chanyeol. D.O manyunin bibir sexynya sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang mendadak goyang.

"sialan lu! Okeh fine gue yang jaga lilin biar lu pada yang jalan!

"KAMPREETTTT!"

BLETAK BLETAKK BLETAKK

Chanyeol dapet 3 jitakan sekaligus. "lu kira kita mau ngepet apa!" omel Suho. Yah akhirnya Chanyeol keruang tengah dan trio boncel *digeplak SuDoBaek* ke ruang tamu buat nyambut Sehun sama Kai.

Kita ketempat KaiHun

Kai mendesah ngeliat kelakuan maknaenya yang lagi labil. Gimana enggak tu maknae satu lagi poto-poto galau dideket kaki eifel.

"hun, hayu balik!udah ditungguin D.O hyung ini" ajak Kai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"ddih elu mah.. kaga bisa banget liat orang galau sih! Gue itu galau Kai, si Luhan tuh bukannya datengin gue yang lagi ulang tahun malah main bola sama bola huh!" sungut Sehun.

TUK!

Kai jitak kepala Sehun. "dasar epil! Kualat lu sama XiuHan hyung, udah yuk buruan balik ato lu gue tinggal nih"

"eh jangan donk! Gue ga bawa passport bego! Ntar gue jadi gembel kece Paris gimana?"

"BODO! Hayu buruan napa?!" Sehun langsung loncat kepunggung Kai, karna Kai ga siap jadinya mereka nggesruk dah. "BEGOOO! NAPA LANGSUNG LONCAATT? HAIIIHHHH~" Kai gerogotin kaki eifel.

Dan setelah menenangkan diri, mereka akhirnya bisa pulang berteleport dengan selamat. Sesampainya di Korea, Sehun natap Kai dengan muka datar tapi tatapannya itu loh.. MEMBUNUH!

"apa lagi? Napa muka lu gitu?" Tanya Kai ga nyante.

"lu bego ya Kai? Kenapa ga sekalian teleport kedalem? Kenapa di depan dorm? Haiiiihhhh udah item, bego, idup lagi lu!"

Kai menggeram. Dia udah napsu banget buat gigit kepala Sehun. "terserah lu mau ngomong apaan. HYUUUNGGG KITA UDAH PULANGG!" teriak Kai di intercom.

"tuh kan bener! Ngapa lu pake pencet bell dan ngomong di intercom sementara kita juga pegang passwordnya? Aiiihh.."

"khhhh.. OH SEHUN lu jangan bikin gue emosi yah!"

"elu yang bikin gue emosi Kai. Jangan malu-maluain gue sebagai parner dance lu donk!"

"HE-" ucapan Kai terputus saat pintu dorm mereka kebuka.

"ehh Sehun udah pulang? Hyungdeul punya kejutan buat Sehun!" ucap D.O.

"hyung udah siap!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghampiri D.O dan Suho. D.O udah ngulurin tangannya buat nutupin mata Sehun tapi.. eungg masa iya kudu jinjit? D.O mandang Baekhyun sama Suho. 'mereka sama pendeknya kaya gue!' batin D.O, D.O tersenyum pada Kai yang lagi pasang muka asem.

"Kai, tutupin matanya Sehun donk." Pinta D.O sambil tersenyum manis. Kai memutar bola matanya tapi akhirnya dilakuin juga. Mereka nggiring(?) Sehun keruang tengah. Kai menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata Sehun setelah mereka udah berdiri dibelakang meja. Kai,Baekhyun,Suho, dan D.O sibuk mantengin ekspresi Sehun mereka ga perhatiin kuenya sama sekali. Sehun manyun liat kuenya.

"hyung, yang ulang tahunkan aku, kenapa kuenya gambarnya mukanya Kai?" protes Sehun. Kai, Baekhyun, Suho, dan D.O sontak ngalihin perhatian mereka ke kue dimeja.

"astapiwoh halajim!" seru Suho dan D.O kaget.

"uwoo~ goshong goshong" komentar Baekhyun dengan nada kaya di iklan no drop.

"kenapa kuenya jadi gini? Tadi aku bikinnya mukanya Sehun kok" D.O membela diri. Matanya memicing setelah dia mengetahui siapa dalang yang nge-bikin kuenya gosong ditambah lilinnya lumer semua. "CHAN-YEOL- HYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGG!"

"D.O sorry, Chanyeol belum bisa kaya kompor gas yang bisa disetting gede kecilnya api, jadi pas mau nyalain lilinnya kuenya juga ikut kebakar mianhae~" teriak Chanyeol yang mengunci diri dikamarnya.

=_=" dan Sehun gagal niup lilin ulang tahun hari ini. ini ulang tahun ter-RUSUH di hidup Sehun!

-END-

Cessss~

Lagi-lagi bikin komedi gaje! Aiihh.. mian kalo ga lucu! Dedicated buat ulang tahun Sehun. Semoga jangan bisa lebih explore ke-EVIL-anmu ya nak, jangan malu-malu lagi, semoga karir kamu sama EXO terus meroket. Ayo ditunggu comebacknya! :D

sorry ya guys kalo ga lucu! :P

o ya, ini FF terakhir sebelum Bebe UN, Doain ya guys biar gampang ngerjainnya dan banyak yang bener jawaban ane! :D,, yang Doain Bebe kecup jauh dah XD

ntar abis UN ane usahain nelorin FF lagi :D

Nah.. hayu COMMENT! Ga COMMENT DISEMBUR APINYA CHANYEOL! Biar pada GOSONG! XD

Salam Bebs

March 24, 2013 *hahaha.. jauh-jauh hari bikinnya* XD


End file.
